Legacy
by LightningFlare1
Summary: When Jay discovers his the son of Dan Phantom,from his adoptive parents Danny and Ember. The young teen decides to never become the monster his father is, but when Dan returns to force his legacy to avenge him. Jay is forced to choose between the family who raised him but felt that he was never truly loved, or will he a line with his birth father,who only seek power and vengeance?
1. Child

**Legacy**

 **Child**

 _Shout out to invader Johnny for the story idea_

"Don't do this, Dan!" Paulina shouted as she hit his chest, "I let you fuck me! Because you wanted a child, and I wanted to bare your, child! You can't just leave!"

"You are VERY irritating," Dan said with his eyes glowing

"You can't treat me like this!" Paulina shouted and pushed him

"Or can't I?" Dan asked smiling at her

"No! You suppose to treat me like a princess! How Danny treats that bitch, Ember!" Paulina shouted and slap him. Dan slowly turned his head and glared at her, he growled and lifted his hand. He never loved her and just used her for sexually needs, but now Paulina has served her purposes and he didn't need her anymore! He laughs softly as he pierced Paulina's chest with his hand, he laugh, harder seeing the pathic look she had on her face! He was surprised he hadn't killed her sooner.

"Worthless creature" Dan mumbled dropping the lifeless body on the ground, "At least I had some fun"

"Ba" Dan glared and looked down at the small child, he smiled and rub the child's head. He couldn't care less about children, he has killed many himself during his own timeline, but he wasn't going to kill this one. It was his legacy after all... He was going to allow this brat to live since he had big plans for it.

"We shall meet again, young one" Dan whispered before phasing through the wall, laughing as he left the young child sitting in its mother's blood.

"DAN! OPEN THE DOOR!" Danny shouted while Ember stood behind him, "WE KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"Just kick it down, Dipstick!" Ember said backing away slightly. Danny nodded and kicked down the door, he burst into the apartment and expected a fight but nothing…. he simply heard crying of a child?

"Is that... A baby?" Danny whispered looking back at Ember

"A baby?" Ember whispered back walking cautiously. The two followed the crying and opened the bedroom door, they immediately saw Paulina dead on the ground, with a two-year-old boy on the ground.

"Oh my gosh….." Ember mumbled covering her mouth

"Take the kid…. I'll call the cops" Danny said quickly going towards the phone. Ember walked towards the young boy, she had to step over some blood before she picked up the boy. She hug him slightly and walked out of the room, she saw Danny hanging up the phone.

 _A few hours later_

"So who's this child?" Danny asked seeing a social worker taking the young toddler

"Danny could you please come with me?" the social worker asked

"Sure," Danny said looking back at Ember

"I'll get Aria," Ember said before teleporting to Fenton works.

 _Social services_

"This is Jay" the social worker explained while she placed Jay in the playing area, "Jay Sanchez, he's Paulina Sanchez's son"

"Who's the father?" Danny asked

"It's unknown," she said giving Jay a toy, "But Paulina doesn't have any family, who could take this child"

"What about her father?" Ember asked casually appearing behind her; the social worker jumps slightly since she didn't expect Ember being behind her. Ember raised a brow and placed Aria in the playing area, she smiled and kissed her cheek.

" _He kind of looks like me... But that's impossible…_ " Danny's eyes widen slightly; he differently didn't sleep with Paulina and knew he wasn't the father. But this Jay looks so much like him…. and there was only one other way this could happen.

"Ember... come here" Danny whispered pulling her aside.

"Stay right there, Aria," Ember said following Danny away from the social worker, "What is it?"

"Dan, he's the father" Danny whispered

"What?!" Ember almost shouted but covered her mouth, "What?!"

"Don't you think Jay looks like me?" Danny whispered and glance at him. Ember slowly turned her head and stared at the young boy, she finally took a moment to observed this child and he was right.

"Oh gosh…. Please tell me you slept with Paulina…." Ember whined and didn't want to believe a monster like Dan had a child.

"Really?" Danny said and raised a brow

"Shit," she said softly to make sure Aria would hear, "What do we do?"

"We can't really leave him," Danny said sighing

"Ugh…" Ember hide her face against his chest, she wasn't going to deny it, she didn't care that Paulina was dead. She just hated that Dan and she had a child together, and they were stuck with it.

" _Danny….. why are you such an amazing man….._ " Ember lifted her head from his shoulder and sigh in annoyance, she already knew what Danny was going to do and there nothing she can do to stop him.

"We're taking him," Danny said walking back to the social worker

"You will?" she asked a bit surprised

"Yes…." Ember agreed and walked back to her little girl. She didn't like this before Danny had a caring heart, and that's what she loved about him.

"Jay?" Danny mumbled. Aria smiled and crawled towards him, she touched his arm when Ember pick her up and hug her.

"No, Aria," Ember said softly holding her little girl close to her chest, "I don't know, Danny"

"I know…. his parents aren't the finest people around…. but he most likely has powers," Danny said smiling at Aria, "He could cause trouble down the road"

Ember sighed in annoyance while she passed her hand along her daughter's back, she hugs her and nodded her head before walking away with their true child. She knew Jay was technically Danny's son since Dan is him in an alternated timeline, but she didn't care... This child wasn't her son and she didn't know if she could bring herself to accept it. The son of Dan Phantom, a monster who is pure evil, and Paulina…. The woman who has caused her so much trouble.

"Ember…," Danny mumbled watching her leave

"Let's go, Danny," Ember said softly

"Alright" Danny whispered looking down at the newest addition to the Fenton family; he sighed and took Jay from the social worker.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Jay

 **End**


	2. Jay

**Legacy**

 **Jay**

"Uh…. I guess he can stay here or the time being" Danny said placing Jay in Aria's baby crib.

"I don't want our daughter sleeping with that child," Ember said while she held Aria in her arms, "Aria is going to stay with us"

"Ember, you can act like this," Danny said as Ember turned her back against them, "He's only a child"

"Of monster and a pain in the ass," Ember reminded walking to the sofa, "I'm sorry, Danny... But in my eyes, he's not my son"

"Is that how your truly think?" he asked walking towards her

"When we had Aria…. I thought it was a miracle since we had trouble getting pregnant…. even after Clockwork reassured us we could have children. I've want to have another baby… but…. I can't accept this boy as a family" Ember explained while she placed Aria on her lap.

"He's technically my son," Danny said looking at the black hair boy with his blue eyes looking back at him, he smiled and waved his hand at him. Danny smiled slightly and couldn't deny that Jay took after him strongly, he waved back before looking back at Ember.

"Danny….." Ember sighed while Aria held her shirt as she slept

"I know it's going to be hard... Maybe hard but Jay takes after me physically" he said hoping to reassure her.

"Physically he looks like you... But what about his personality?! Is he going to be like that bitch, Paulina? Or that monster, Dan?!" Ember said looking back at him. Danny looked down and sat down beside her; he sighed and held Aria's hand.

"If we raise him properly we wouldn't have to worry about it," he said placing his arm around her, "He'll have Aria to influence him and make sure he's on the right path"

"I guess….." Ember mumbled rubbing her hand along her daughter's back.

"I wonder how Dan and Paulina even hook up?" Danny mumbled looking back at Jay

 _Two years earlier_

"Ugh….. why aren't you with me, Danny?!" Paulina whined as she grips the newspaper, "We were meant to be together!"

" _I hate that bitch!_ " Paulina growled and crumpled up the newspaper before throwing it on the ground.

"Hey! You're going have to pay for that!" the newspaper guy shouted at her, "Hey! Are you listening?!"

"Fuck off!" Paulina shouted and knock over some magazines

"Hey!" the newspaper guy shouted and left his stand, "Come here!"

"Shit!" Paulina quickly knocks over more magazines and run off; the last thing she needed was to get caught by some loser paperboy. She quickly turned into a hallway and watched the newspaper guy run past her, she smiled and took out her phone.

" _Moron_ " Paulina opened her Instagram and check the latest photo of her beloved Danny. Dan smiled and landed beside her, he quickly pushed her against the wall.

"Who are you?" he asked and stared at the back of her head; he moved this strange woman slightly and wasn't sure who this was.

"Let go of me! You're a worthless loser!" Paulina shouted trying to free herself; Dan stop and sighed in annoyance since he would recognise that annoying voice anywhere.

"Paulina… well I haven't seen you in years" Dan said letting her go

"What the hell is your….." Paulina's eyes widen seeing Danny?! Wait…. This wasn't Danny. This version of him was more muscular and had grey flaming hair, with his blood red eyes glaring at her. "Danny?" she mutters and back away slightly.

"Dan to be correct," Dan said checking his nails and looking down at her, "I'm an alternated version of him"

"Your Danny?!" Paulina said in utter disbelief, "What?!"

"I thought you were Ember and was hoping to get rid of her," he said and walked away from this annoying creature.

"I'm not that bitch!" Paulina shouted

"No, your just a pain in the ass," he said and laugh softly

" _His Danny…._ " Paulina smiled and bit her lower lip, she always dreamt of having Danny's babies and she thought her dreams were dash away! When that bitch Ember announce she was pregnant…. Yes, Ember fucking McLain was pregnant by Danny Phantom, her beloved. But now she has a second chance, she was face to face with a different version of Danny.

"Fuck me," Paulina said all of a sudden; Dan raised a brow and was surprised Paulina who asks such a thing. Well, he shouldn't be too surprise, the Paulina from his timeline was obsessed with him but she never straight out told him to sleep with her.

"What?" he said with a confused look

"Don't you want to have some fun?" Paulina whispered getting closer

"With you?" he said and almost wanted to laugh, "You got to be joking"

"Come on, baby" Paulina whispered and kissed him on the lips.

" _Ugh….. my as well enjoy it while I can_ " Dan kissed her back and pushed her against the wall

 _Present_

"Alright…. Good night, Aria" Danny said gently rubbing her cheek, "Sleep well"

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Ember asked turning the tv off

"Going to check on, Jay," Danny said opening the bedroom door, "I'll be back"

"Fine" she mumbled looking down at her little girl. Danny smiled slightly and simply went to Jay's temporary bedroom, he walked to the crib and saw he was still awake.

"Why aren't you asleep?" he asked and placed his hand on Jay's head

" _I've always wanted a son... But not like this_ " Danny sighed and moved his hand away, he lean against the crib's bar and watched him. Jay looked up at Danny and smiled at him, he stood up with the help of the crib and touched his hand.

"Dan Phantom's son….." Danny mumbled and rub his cheek, "Hm…. Give it time, Jay"

"Bah" Jay sat down on the bed and waved at him; Danny placed Jay on his back and pulled the blanket over him.

"Give it time, Jay," Danny said giving him one of Aria's stuff animals, "Mommy will come around"

" _Hopefully she does_ " Danny turned the lights off and closed the door slightly; he sighed and went back to the bedroom. He walked in and saw Ember had fallen asleep as she held Aria in her arms, he smiled and lay down under the covers.

 _14 years later_

"Aria! Wait for me!" Jay shouted running after his sister. Jay went ghost and took flight, he flew towards her. He smiled at her with his dark grey hair and red eyes, he wore a similar suit as his father and shared a few powers as him.

"Hurry up!" Aria shouted taking flight as she pushed back her flaming hair which was a lighter colour of her mother's, she sighed and rolled her blue eyes. She had irritated her father's ability to turn human and ghost, she became a halfa and loved it! She shared a similar hairstyle as her mother but her her own touch to it, instead of two bags on each side of her face. She didn't have any, her hair was shorter than her mother's but it didn't stop it from flaming like fire.

"Why are you in such a rush?" he asked flying towards her, "Dad said to be home at 6"

"I want to get some ice cream before heading home," Aria said flying towards the convince store.

"And your not worried about the press down below?" Jay asked following her

"Chill baby brother," Aria said closing her eyes before creating three clones, "Go ahead, ladies"

"Got it," the clones said before heading off in their own directions.

"By a few months!" Jay corrected and crossed his arms, "Not really a big sister"

"Mom and dad say so," she said and a smirk which was similar to Ember's, "So! You're my baby brother"

"Ugh…." Jay whined rolled his eyes

"Have some fun, Jay!" Aria shouted spinning in the air; Jay smiled and shook his head slightly, he simply flew faster in order to catch up with his crazy sister.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Bitter

 **End**


	3. Bitter

**Legacy**

 **Bitter**

"We're home!" Aria shouted while she landed in front of their human world home, "Mom?"

"Hello, dear" Ember said rubbing her daughter's cheek

"I got some ice cream," Aria said putting the ice cream in the fridge, "Where's dad?"

"Busy," she said sitting down

"Hey….. mom" Jay said and nervously smiled at her; Ember glance at Jay and sigh softly. Jay looked away slightly, he sighs as well since he wasn't so to his mother as his sister is. He wasn't blind… he could easily see his mother preferred Aria over him. But his father did his best to reassure him and tell him not to worry, but he couldn't help it... He just wished his mother loved him as equally.

"Did you have a good day?" she asked and took her music notes

"Yeah….. we just hang out and used one of dad's tricks for the press" Jay explained while Aria was busy eating ice cream.

"That's good," she said while she wrote down some notes.

"Bro!" Aria shouted walking towards him, "Want some?"

"Sure" Jay accepted and took the ice cream. Ember lowered her papers and watched Jay get up to join Aria, she smiled slightly since she could see Danny in him but was soon reminded of his true parents.

"Ember," Danny said phasing through the wall and walking inside, "There you are"

"Danny! Why didn't you use the door?" Ember asked as she went up to greet him

"Powers," he said and hunched his shoulders, "I like to use them"

"Ugh" she whined and rolled her eyes; Danny chuckled and kissed her on her lips. Ember smiled and wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him back, she moved her hands to his cheek as she parted from him.

"Dad" Jay smiled and walked towards him, "Did you get it?!"

"Oh….. I what are you talking about?" Danny teased as he parted from Ember

"Please! Did you get it?!" Jay asked with a smile

"Yeah I did," Danny said going through his pocket and took out a coin, "Is this the missing coin you need?"

"Yes! A 1946 coin! Thanks, Dad!" Jay said hugging him quickly before running upstairs; Jay ran to his room and took out his coin collectors book, he flips through the pages and found an empty spot.

" _I can't believe dad found one!_ " Jay chuckled softly and stared at his coin collection.

"Brother!" Aria shouted walking upstairs, "Dinner ready"

"Coming," Jay said putting his coin collection away, "What's for dinner?"

"Hm….. I think mom making….. burgers?" Aria mumbled while the two walked downstairs

"Nice," he said as they walked into the dining room.

"Eat up," Ember said placing the burgers on the table; Jay smiled and sat down beside his sister and father.

"Looks good, hun," Danny said while he adds condiments to his burger

"Aria, can you pass the onions?" Jay asked

"Hold on…," Aria said while she adds onions to her burger; she put the spoon in the bowl and handed it to him. Jay was about to grab it when she pulled it away, "Take it"

"Aria," Jay said trying to take the bowl once more, only to have Aria pull it away. Aria laughs slightly and lifted the bowl in the air, Jay sighed in annoyance and tried to take it once more.

"Stop it you two," Danny said

"Take it, bro," Aria said moving the bowl away from his hand

"Give it!" Jay shouted with his eyes glowing red, "Fuck!"

"Jay! Don't talk to your sister like that! Do you hear me?!" Ember shouted slamming her hands on the table, as he hair flamed up. "Why are you always like this?! What kind of child are you?!" she shouted and moved some plates.

"Ember!" Danny shouted and glared at her, "Can we talk?!"

"Uh…. Come on, Jay" Aria mumbled placing the bowl down, and taking his arm before pulling him away. Jay glanced at his parents and simply followed Aria to the stairs, he sighed since this wasn't the first time his mother shouted at him.

"Shit…. Mom super mad" Aria mumbled as she held the railing

"Sorry, Aria" he mumbled and look down

"It's okay... I'm sorry too" Aria said smiling at him

"Why is mom…. Like this to me?" he asked softly

"I don't know….. but don't worry, she'll come around," Aria said smiling at him; she hugs him slightly before going upstairs to her room. Jay smiled as he watched her leave, he walked closer to the dining room entrance and listened to his parent's talk.

"Danny!" Ember whined

"Ember, you can't treat Jay like this," Danny said crossing his arms and glaring at her, "He's our son"

"You know that's not true! His that monster's son!" Ember said back as she frowned at him

"Dan is me! He's what I could have become" Danny said as he held her hand, "Dan and Paulina may be his parents, but we are the ones who raised him... so you can't treat him like that. Why don't you treat him like Aria?"

"What…" Ember and Danny quickly turned this hands; Danny looked away from Jay's shock expression. Ember sighed and covered her eyes with her hand, she couldn't believe this was happening.

" _Shit!_ " Ember moved her hand away from her face, " _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ "

"Yo…. Your…. You're not my parents?!" Jay mumbled backing away from his _parents_

"Jay…. Wait…. We can explain" Danny said walking towards him slightly.

"No….!" Jay shouted. Jay closed his eyes and pushed Danny back, he quickly went ghost and phase through the wall before taking flight.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Dan

 **End**


	4. Dan

**Legacy**

 **Dan**

"What's going on?! What are you talking about?!" Jay asked slowly backing away from his parents, "Am I your son or not?"

"Jay… its…. a little bit complicated," Danny said glancing at Ember

"Technically you are Danny's son, but you're not mine," Ember said sighing some more

"What?!" Jay shouted feeling tears forming

"Listen, Jay," Danny said and walked closer, "Dan is an alternated version of me, so you're my son but Dan had you with another woman"

"So…. Wh…," Jay mutters in complete confusion

"Dan Phantom" Ember said opening her hand and showing an image of this monster, "Was a terrible ghost in an alternated timeline, he took over both the Ghost Zone and Human world. He killed thousands of innocent lives, but Danny stops him before this timeline could happen with the help of Clockwork"

"Jay….." Danny mumbled while Ember lowered her hand, "We took you in because Dan….. took care of your mother, Paulina"

"Is that why... You never loved me as much as Aria?!" Jay asked with tears falling down his cheek.

"Jay! That's not true! We love you equally" Danny said

"Do you think I'm a monster?!" Jay asked and looked away

"We never said that" Ember said shaking her head at him

"I…don…. Don't know what to think anymore" Jay said clenching his fist, "I don't know who I am anymore"

"Jay….. we can talk about this some more, alright?" Danny said with a smile. Jay shook his head and simply went ghost and flew through the ceiling. He wanted to be alone to process everything, he just wanted to be alone.

" _Jay…..?_ " Aria moved away from the wall and quietly went back upstairs, she wanted to find Jay and asked him if he wanted to buy some pizza. But she didn't expect to overhear her parents revealing the truth about her brother?!

"Where did he go?" Aria mumbled. She glances at the window and saw him fly by, she immediately went ghost and went after him. Aria quickly flew as fast as she could in order to catch him to him, but jay was always faster than her. He would always let her win during races or whenever they flew together, but he was faster than her.

" _Who am I?!_ " Jay held his head with his eyes closed, he saw a nearby rooftop and landed before hitting the ground with his fists.

"Jay!" Aria shouted landing and taking a moment to catch her breath, "Jay….. shit….. what happened back there?!"

"I don't fucking know?! Who the hell am I?!" Jay shouted shaking his head, "I'm not dad's son but I am?! What the hell?!"

"Jay…" she whispered and sighed, "I don't care who your real parents are….. you still my little brother to me"

"Dan Phantom! He's a monster!" Jay said moving his hand around, "You heard what they said!"

"That doesn't mean you are!" Aria said

"Look at me!" Jay shouted spreading his arms apart, "My eyes are blood red! My dark grey hair! Neither of them has this features! I'm a freaking monster!"

"You're not a monster!" Aria shouted as she held her fist, "Dammit! You're a kind soul!"

"This is why mom….. Ember has always loved you over me!" Jay said pointing at her, "It makes so much sense now!"

"She doesn't love me more!" Aria said

"Of course she does! You're her real kid!" Jay shouted and crossed his arms; Aria stop and looked away, she knew her mother paid her more attention than she did for Jay. You would have to bee blind not to notice; Ember loved Aria more.

"Jay….. where are you going?" she asked

"Somewhere... I don't want to go home for now" he said taking flight. Aria sighed and watched him disappear into the distance, she didn't know what to do. She shook her head slightly and took off as well, she headed home when she suddenly felt some strange force pull her back down on the rooftop. She groans and looked up seeing Jay? No that wasn't him….. this strange man was older…. His hair was flaming grey flames.

"Aria Fenton," Dan said smiling at his younger self's offspring, "A girl? I expected more of a challenge"

"Don't underestimate me!" Aria shouted firing a plasma ray; Dan laughs and easily dodge the attack. He landed and watched Aria stand, she glared and took a firm stance before firing her ghostly wail.

"This again?" Dan mumbled placing a barrier, he shook his head since Aria's wail was nothing compared to his younger self. "Weak!" Dan shouted and before taking a firm stance, "My turn!"

Aria's eyes widen as she quickly raised her arms to protect herself, she closed her eyes and heard Dan fire his own wail. She immediately flew back and hit against the wall, she grunted and felt the wail overwhelm her. Aria shouted in pain as she soon felt light headed, she felt weak in her knees, she couldn't withstand Dan's wail any longer.

"ARIA!" Jay shouted quickly flying into Dan and forcing him to stop; Aria opened her eyes slightly before passing out. She collapsed on the ground; Jay quickly got up and flew back to his sister. "Aria!" Jay shouted looking down at her and seeing blood coming out from her ears.

"Well, well, well, " Dan said smiling as he stood up, "It's Jay"

"Get away from her," Jay said glaring at this strange, yet strongly familiar man?

"Now, now, don't be so mean…. son," Dan said smiling him; Jay stops and slowly lowered his arms, he simply stared at this strange man…. Who was his father. "You've grown into a fine young man….. a worthy legacy," he said.

"Is…. that… what you see me?" Jay mumbled wide eye, and unable to accept this monster was his true father.

"You're my legacy... And your loyalty is for me" Dan said walking towards Jay, "Come with me, legacy"

Jay looked down at Aria, who was still passed out and most likely injured. But something deep inside him wanted too, he felt something click... Something told him to go with this man. Jay nodded and took off with Dan, he glance back at Aria and hoped someone would find her.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Son

 **End**


	5. Son

**Legacy**

 **Son**

Jay nervously landed in some deserted part of town, he looked around and realised it was the abandon warehouse industry. He was alone with Dan….. this terrible monster who killed thousands. And he left his sister alone on that rooftop… he wasn't sure if someone would find her, he wasn't even sure if his parents knew she was gone.

" _I made a terrible mistake_ " Jay back away slightly as Dan landed and smiled at him, " _Aria could be dying and I left her… why did I go with him?_ "

"Jay, was it?" Dan asked walking towards him, "Enjoying yourself with my alternated self?"

"Yes… he's really... Caring and a good father" Jay said smiling slightly

"And what about Ember? She's not really… the…. How we should say it….. trusting type?" Dan said smirking; he knew Ember would mistreat Jay because he was his son, he knows Ember long enough to understand how she would react.

"She alright" Jay mumbled looking away and not wanting to admit he was right.

"Don't lie!" Dan said with his eyes glowing slightly, "Ember will never treat you fairly! You're not her child, you don't share the same blood with her! You'll always be the outsider of the family"

" _Just another push_ " Dan smiled and flew around this young and perceive mind, he enjoyed killing and getting rid of people who got in his way. But he did enjoy manipulating people, bending their minds of others and force them to work for him.

"She will never truly love you, she will always hate you deep down" Dan whispered and place his hands on Jay's shoulders, "And neither will Danny"

"But Danny has always treated me fair! He cares about me" Jay said looking back and staring into Dan's blood red eyes.

"Does he?" Dan asked with his eyes glowing slowly placing his spell on him, "Does he really love you? I'm him, Danny is me….. or what he would have become"

"That's true…." He mumbled and looked away as his eyes glowed

"I know what's going on in Danny's mind!" Dan said placing his index fingers on Jay's temples and turning his fingers slightly, "He won't admit it but he doesn't trust you"

"Why would he trust me?" Jay whispered and felt something inside him growing

"You're my son," Dan said as he passed his hand through his grey hair, "Look at yourself! What do you have in common with my alternated self?!"

"I….." Jay mutter with his eyes widening, he wanted to shout that it wasn't true! That he looked exactly like Danny, but he realised Dan and Danny were the same people, just alternated version of him.

"Those blood red eyes? The grey flaming hair?" Dan whispered and held his chin, "You'll never be their son! Your mine... And you must realise this, don't you?"

"They never told me….." Jay whispered looking down

"My poor, son" Dan said and moved his hand to the top of Jay's head, "Poor, poor, unfortunate soul"

"I'm not like you!" Jay shouted and pushed his hand back, "I'll never be like you!"

"And they'll never love you!" Dan shouted back with his eyes glowing redder, "Do you honestly think they'll take you back now?! After leaving their real child to die?! Maybe Danny will forgive you, who knows?! But Ember will hate you, she'll hate every inch of your body!"

"That's not true!" Jay shouted and closed his eyes

" _I'm so close_ " Dan moved away slightly and opened his arms

"But I won't do such a thing!" Dan said and turned his back, "I would never do such a thing to you! You're my son!"

"I….. m….." Jay looked away and closed his eyes, he didn't know what to think but Dan had a point. Ember never truly love him and she never will, and Danny was probably the same. He could be acting like he cared about him but in reality, hate him, he didn't know what to do anymore.

"Come with me, son," Dan said and opened his arms for him, "I will never regret you….."

" _Come on…._ " Dan smiled and waited for Jay to given into his weakness.

"Why are you hesitating? I haven't hurt you have I? I've shown more love towards you then Ember has for your entire life!" Dan said and was starting to get annoyed.

"No….." Jay whispered and look down

"Now come, son," Dan said placing his hand on the top of his head, "Don't you want someone to love you?"

"I do…." Jay whispered with his eyes glowing bright red along side with Dan's, "I want you…."

" _He's mine! And with this spell enhancing his pain….. he's under my control_ " Dan smiled and hug Jay while his eyes glowed brighter.

 _Hospital_

"Aria…." Ember mumbled as she held her hand watching her little girl, "What happened?"

"It's a good thing I went on patrol," Danny said holding Ember's other hand. Danny sighed and touched Aria's cheek, he had to move his hand slightly since the oxygen mask was in the way.

"Jay left her," Ember said with a bitter tone

"Ember! You can't say that you don't know what happened!" Danny said as he faced her

"His Dan's son!" Ember shouted

"You can't just assume he did this," Danny said crossing his arms, "Ember! You have to stop treating Jay like this!"

"He's a monster's son!" Ember said back frowning at him

"He's nothing like Dan! And you know it" Danny said back

"Aria! Is in a coma!" Ember said looking back at her daughter, "Because Jay left her to die!"

"You don't know the entire story!" Danny said and held her arm, "You've been treating Jay like... He's a monster for his entire life!"

"Danny!" Ember mumbled and moved his hand, "I can treat him how I want too"

"Ember….." Danny mumbles and glared at her

"I need to be alone!" Ember said walking passed Danny and shoving him slightly; Danny shook his head and watched her leave.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Corrupted

 **End**


	6. Corrupted

**Legacy**

 **Corrupted**

 _Shout out to ClassyMissSassy_

 _10 years earlier_

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I made!" Jay shouted running towards his father as he entered the house, "Look!"

"Wow! Jay! Is that for me?" Danny asked going down to his level and looking; he smiled and eyed the cute drawing of a dog and cat.

"Yeah! For you, daddy!" Jay said jumping in excitement, "Do you like?"

"Looks like we have an artist in the family," Danny said messing Jay's hair

"Hey you two! Dinner!" Ember shouted walking in the main entrance, "Come along and wash your hands"

"Coming Ember," Danny said getting up

"Okay! Mommy!" Jay shouted taking Danny's hand. Ember looked back and made a slightly disgusted expression, she quickly returned to a neutral expression and smiled slightly. Danny sighed since he caught Ember's disgusted look, he looks down at Jay, who simply had a sad look.

"Jay, what's wrong?" Danny asked even though he knew what bothered the young boy.

"Mommy doesn't love me" he mumbled sadly looking down at his feet

"Don't say that, Jay" Danny said going back down and hugging him, "Of course she loves you… she just has a hard time showing it"

"She does for Aria" he mumbled and held his father's side, "She never talks to me….. she always talks and plays with her"

Danny cursed under his breath as his heart broke, seeing Jay in tears with a broken heart. He could tell Jay was hurt by this , and Danny wanted to take this pain away from him.

"Son, Aria and your mother are close because of their girls! But we're boys! And that's why we're even closer" Danny said smiling and hugging him tightly, "A special boy connection, right?"

"Yeah!" Jay shouted smiling at him, "Boy rules!"

"Yay!" Danny shouted giving him a high five

"I love you, daddy" Jay shouted hugging him even more

"I love you too, son" Danny replied and rub his back softly

 _A few days later_

Jay stood in front of a mirror and watched his hair flaming even more than before, he didn't think his physical appearance would be an effect but he was wrong. He was looking more and more like his…. The biological father and he didn't know what to think anymore. Was he good like Danny? Or was he a monster like Dan? Who was he?

"Jay," Dan said walking from behind and smiled at him, "It's time"

"Do…. I really have too….?" Jay mumbled looking away

"You're my legacy! You have to do what I say" Dan said with his eyes glowing. Jay looked down as his eyes glowed as well, he nodded slightly and turned to face him.

"I'm your legacy….." he mumbled closing his eyes, "I know…."

"Now go" Dan whispered and smiled. Jay nodded and took flight, he headed took flight, he quickly shoots through the air and made his way to his old home. Jay didn't want to do this….. but he had too…. His was a legacy after all and had to obey.

 _Danny and Ember's home_

"Just take it easy, Aria," Danny said helping Aria sit on the sofa "Alright…. Doctor said to relax for a few days"

"Thanks, Dad" Aria mumbled and leaning back on the sofa

"I'll get your medicine ready," Danny said smiling at her; Aria nodded and smiled as her father left. She sighed and turned the tv on, she tried to relax but she missed her brother and wondered where he was. Her parents didn't tell her much about Jay's situation they simply told her, he was going through a tough time and needed to be alone.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ember asked sitting down beside her

"Where did Jay go, mom?" Aria asked looking at her

"Gone….. I don't know where he went" Ember said sighing in annoyance

"Are you going to look for him?" she asked

"No," she said

"What?! Why?!" Aria asked in shock, "Why not?!"

"Because Jay caused this," she said

"What are you talking about?!" Aria asked in utter confusion; she couldn't believe her own mother wouldn't want to search for her own son. She frowned and glared at her, "Is it because he's isn't your true son?!" she asked glaring.

"You overheard us?" Ember asked sighing

"Is that why you've been so mean to him?" Aria asked looking away, "Over the years?!"

"Aria…." Ember whispered not wanting to admit it the truth, "Stop"

"Mom! Tell me the truth?! Is that why you hate him?" she asked moving slightly and wrenching in pain, "Tell me!"

"He Dan's son! He's a monster!" Ember said back frowning at her, "Do you have any idea what that monster can do?!"

"Which monster?! Are you talking about Dan or jay?!" Aria shouted moving away slightly, "You see him as a monster! Well, you do don't you?!"

"Aria! Don't speak to me like that" Ember said looking away

"Mom! You can't treat Jay like that! He cares about you, you know it's true! He's given your birthday gifts! Christmas! He's done so many things for you and just wanted your love!" Aria shouted clenching her fist, "But you never gave it! You doing exactly the same thing your parents did to you! You never showed love to your child!"

Ember eyes widen as she stops in shock, she never realised this before….. was she really acting like her parents? She easily remembered how she hated her parents, how she wanted their love so bad! She wanted to be loved by them but they never gave it, and she was doing the same to Jay.

" _Have I really….._ " Ember shook her head slightly as she felt her heart break, she always wanted her parents to love her... Just like Jay wanted her to love him.

"Mom….you ha-!" Aria quickly covered her ears hearing a powerful ghostly wail; Ember quickly surrounded Aria in a barrier as the home started to crumble around them. She closed her eyes and held her daughter tightly in her arms, she felt the barrier vibrate as part of the ceiling fell on them.

"EMBER! ARIA!" Danny shouted quickly firing his own wail to counteract the first one; he closed his eyes putting more power into his wail and managed to push back the first. Danny stops seeing the attacker as a stop for the moment, he took his chance and took his family outside. "Are you two alright?!" Danny asked letting them go as they turned visible.

"Yes," Aria said holding her sides slightly, "I find dad"

"What's going on?!" Ember shouted letting Aria go; Danny got up and turned slightly when he felt someone punch him. Danny grunted and was sent flying, he flew into Ember and the two hit the ground.

"MOM! DAD!" Aria shouted watching her parents rolled on the ground before stopping.

"It's just us now" Aria eyes widen as she slowly turned her head, she knew this voice... How could she forget?

"Jay….." Aria mumbled staring at her brother, she couldn't believe her eyes... Jay was attacking them.

"Aria….." he mumbled and raised his hand having a plasma ball formed, "Goodbye"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Blood feud

 **End**


	7. Bloody feud

**Legacy**

 **Bloody feud**

"Jay…. What the hell are you doing?" Aria asked slowly backing away from him, "Stop this!"

"I'm sorry, Aria," Jay said slowly landing and walking towards her

"Jay... Please don't do this…" Aria said getting up and going ghost, "Why are here? What's your goal?"

"Kill Danny Phantom" he replied

"Danny Phantom?! Dad?! You want to kill dad?! Who's done nothing but love you and treat you as his own son?!" Aria shouted clenching her fist, "Don't be stupid! And don't give me that bullshit! That Dad is technically your father!"

"Move out of the way!" Jay shouted

"Wake up Jay!" Aria shouted walking towards him and slapping her across the face, "You're going to kill us?! We're you freaking family! Family isn't by blood it's about the people who love you!"

"Ember doesn't love me!" Jay shouted holding her wrist

"BUT WE DO!" Aria shouted moving her wrist from his grip, "Dad loves you! And I fucking love you! You're my brother!"

"Dan-!"

"Dan what?!" Aria shouted interrupting him and pushing him back, "Just because he's your bio dad doesn't mean anything! He's never been there for you! Was he there when you feel?! Or when you first took your steps?! NO! Tell me, Jay?! Was Dan there when you first started to use your powers?!"

"Stop it!" Jay shouted closing his eyes and looking away

"NO!" Aria shouted pushing him back once more, "Listen to me! I talked to mom and she regrets everything she did! If you've just sat down with her and talk….. everything can go back to normal"

" _Come on Jay…. come on_ " Aria smiled and held his hand

"Jay…." She said softly

"Jay" Ember sighed as she walked towards them, "I know these words are pointless at this point… but I'm so sorry…. for everything I did to you. My parents treated me like I was nothing, they never loved me or cared about me. And I realised I was treating you the same... I know how you feel because I was in your position. You want to be loved, you want to be accepted….. you feel lonely all because of me"

"Why do you hate me?" Jay asked softly looking away

"Because I thought you would become like Dan" Ember mumbled softly looking away ashamed, "But I was wrong… If I hadn't mistreated you from the beginning then none of this would have happened"

"Are you scared of me?" Jay asked feeling his emotions going wild

"I'll be honest with you, Jay" Ember mumbled softly slowly holding his hand, "I was scared of you, I was worried because Dan was your father….. but now I realised I made a terrible mistake….. I was a horrible mother to you, and I wouldn't blame you if you don't forgive me. Because….. I've never forgiven my own parents, I still hate them for neglecting me!"

"Ember" Danny whispered softly watching the tender moment

"Jay, I'm so sorry... for everything I did to you... But you know what I don't regret?" Ember asked

"What?" he asked softly

"Remember that time we went out for breakfast?" Ember asked smiling at him

"I do" Jay replied smiling tenderly; he chuckled softly since it was one of the rare moments he had with his mother, where she didn't see him as a nuisance or a monster.

 _9 years ago_

"Bye, Ember," Danny said kissing her cheeks as he held Aria, "We'll be back from the doctors in a few hours because someone is asking for ice cream! Right, Aria?"

"Yeah!" Aria shouted holding her father's hand

"Bye you two" Ember said waving at them; Danny smiled and held Aria's hand as they phased through the wall. Ember sighed softly and looked down at Jay, who was busy drawing a cat.

"Look!" Jay said showing his drawing

"It's nice," Ember said going to the fridge

" _Dam… I forgot to go grocery shopping_ " Ember sighed staring at the empty fridge, she closed the door and looked back down at Jay.

"Jay, you would like to go out?" Ember asked smiling slightly

" _I have to feed him…._ " Ember simply watched as Jay smiled, " _This shouldn't be that bad_ "

"Yeah!" he said jumping up and down in joy, "Can I pick where?"

"Sure why not," Ember said getting her purse, "Let's go"

Ember opened the door and waited for Jay to leave before closing it behind her, she took his hand before a whirlwind of fire surrounding them. She opened her eyes as they stood in a strip mall of restaurants, she let go of Jay's hand.

"Where to?" she asked

"Hm?" Jay looked around the strip of restaurants and felt for some pancakes, "That one!"

"Pancake house?" Ember asked pointing to the restaurant with the giant chef statue

"Yeah!" Jay said. Ember glanced at the restaurant beside it which served branch instead; she didn't want to have any pancakes, and she could easily force Jay to go to the restaurant she wants.

" _Pancakes….._ " Ember glanced at the two restaurants which stood side by side, she sighed softly staring back at Jay who simply smiled at her.

"Alright, Pancake house," she said smiling at him. Jay smiled big and quickly ran towards the restaurant; Ember shook her head slightly and followed him inside. Ember held his hand as they were led to a table, she placed Jay in a booster seat and sat down.

"Can I have a big pancake?" Jay asked holding the kid's menu

"Big pancake? That's really big" Ember said placing her menu down and glance at his, "You don't want the small ones? There three of them"

"Okay," Jay said putting his menu down. Ember called a waitress and order their food, they waited for a while before she brought their pancakes. She smiled and rub Jay's head as she placed down a mickey mouse shape pancake, she pokes his cheek and left.

"Look!" Jay said smiling and showing Ember his pancake, "It's mickey!"

"Especially for you," Ember said cutting her pancake and eating

"Yeah!" Jay said eating his pancake as well.

 _Present_

"We spent the entire time talking, remember?" she asked

"It was the only time….. we spent it as mother and son," Jay said softly smiling at the tender memory, "For a few moments it felt….. like you loved me like you do with Aria"

"I promised to do better, Jay," Ember said squeezing his hand slightly, "You can hate me for the rest of your life! But I promise to treat you better….. how a mother should have treated her son from the very beginning"

"Well, I-!" Jay's eyes widen seeing a plasma ball fly passed him and striking Ember; she grunted and hit the ground. He quickly looked back and saw Dan landing, he smiled and opened his hand.

"Dan!" Danny shouted clashing with his alternated self; Dan laughs and fired a plasma ball, Danny stops and quickly placed a barrier. He took his stance and fired his ghostly wail; Dan smiled and fired his own ghostly wail as well.

"Oh, no…." Jay back away watching as the two wails clashed together, trying to push back the other.

" _I have to help….._ _but…. Which side?_ " Jay closed his eyes and shook his head, he didn't know what to think anymore.

"DAD!" Jay opened his eyes and saw Danny being strangled by Dan; Aria clenched her fist and charged at them.

"ARIA DON'T!" Jay shouted trying to stop her.

"LET GO!" Aria shouted pushing his hand back; she quickly threw her fist back and hit Dan's hand, her eyes widen as he held it and started to crush her hand.

"Pathetic," Dan said softly easily throwing Aria to the ground, he laughs and held her down with his foot.

"LET GO OF THEM!" Ember shouted quickly getting up

"I didn't" Dan replied. Ember raised a brow slightly when suddenly felt someone grabbing her arm, she turned her head and saw Dan had made a clone. The clone pinned her down to the ground and twisted her arm, he held her in position with his knee as he hovered a powerful plasma ball over her head.

"STOP!" Jay shouted clenching his fist, watching his family in danger.

"What now, Jay?" Dan asked laughing while clenching Danny's neck, pushing down on Aria's back, and having his clone move the plasma ray closer to his sister. "Mommy and daddy are in danger? Oh! And not to mention your sister"

"Let them go" Jay mutter with his eyes glowing red

"Who will you pick, Jay?! Them or me?" Dan asked

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Who am I?

 **End**


	8. Who am I?

**Legacy**

 **Who am I?**

"Them!" Jay shouted

"Fool" Dan shouted. He looked back at the three and started to strangle harder, he pushed down on Aria back and approached the plasma ball to his mother. Jay closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he shouted and opened his arms releasing a sound wave of the wail. Dan's eyes widen as he was suddenly struck and sent flying, releasing all of Jay's family go; Jay stops and watched them fall to the ground.

"Ugh…." Danny mumbled as he held his throat

"Are you alright, Danny?!" Ember shouted quickly crawling towards him, she worriedly held him and saw Aria get up as well.

"Ugh! My back" she whined and held it, "Dick!"

"Aria!" Ember said quickly before looking away, "I'll deal with your language later"

"What was that?" Dan mumbled slowly removing himself from the dented wall, "What on earth?!"

"Bring it on, daddy!" Jay shouted as he stood in front of his family, "This is between you and me!"

"Are you forgetting who you are?!" Dan shouted with his hair flaming

"Who am I?" Jay asked with his eyes glowing bright red, "I'm Jay! And I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Jay!" Danny said getting up, "Hold on!"

"NO!" Jay shouted and stop him with his hand, "Don't interfere!"

"Jay….. that wail you did….. it resembled one of my attacks…." Ember said slowly standing and walking towards him.

"I did catch a few things… mother" Jay mumbled smiling at her; Ember simply stop and smiled slightly.

"Go get him, Jay," Aria said leaning back and smiling at her brother, "Win this"

"Win?! Do you believe you can defeat me?!" Dan shouted walking towards them, "Don't make me laugh!"

"Let's dance!" Jay shouted charging at him; Dan growled and blocked his attack, he quickly trips Jay and quickly created a plasma ball.

"Watch out!" Jay said as he disappeared; Dan stop and looked around, he stops and searched for him.

"Impressive….. you created a clone and I didn't even notice," Dan said softly while he walked around, "What's with the sudden boost of power?"

"I guess it was waiting for a moment like this" Jay said. Dan turned around and was struck in the neck, he collapsed to the ground and quickly got up. Jay created another clone as the two glared at him; Jay motioned the clone and glared at Dan.

"Planning to trick me?" Dan asked watching the clone move slightly, "You're not the only one who can make clones"

"Clearly," Jay said moving his hands slightly and rolled his eyes, "Obviously I know moron! Bring it!"

"You're too cocky, boy," Dan said creating four clones, "Now let's fight!"

"You're the one who doesn't shut up!" Jay shouted firing his ghostly wail. Dan frowned as his clones surrounded Jay; Jay looked around and shook his head.

"I know every moves you'll make, Dan!" the clone shouted as he opened his hand and created an arrow; Jay smiled and opened his hands, he fired four arrows and destroyed the clones before they could do any harm. Dan growled and glared at him, his eyes widen seeing the clone create clones of its self.

"WHAT?!" Dan shouted and back away slightly, "That's not possible! Even I can't do it!"

"You're pathetic, Dan," Jay said walking towards him, "Here's a little trick I pick up!"

"What are you-!" Dan's eyes widen seeing four clones slide on the ground, they hit Dan's legs which forced him to take flight. He looked around seeing the clones kick him in the stomach one at the time, he grunted with his head flying back.

"DON'T MESS WITH MY FAMILY!" Jay shouted as he hovers above Dan's head before he kicked his head to the ground. Dan shouted and landed hard on the ground, he lifted his head slightly when Jay landed on his back and held his head down with his foot.

"You can't win, Dan," the first clone said taking the ghost wail stance

"And you will never win!" Jay said moving his foot slightly; Dan growled and shouted as his eyes and hair rage. He tried to struggle free from Jay's grip on him but he wasn't able to…. Why?! Why couldn't he free himself?! This boy is only a child!

" _What's going on?!_ " Dan lifted his head slightly before Jay pushed it back down

"Here's a little taste of many of my REAL father's signature attacks!" Jay shouted quickly flying away, "First! The Sound five wail!"

"NO!" Dan shouted he quickly placed a barrier when all four clones fired the ghostly wail, he grunted and felt the vibration on the barrier and felt it crack.

"UP here!" Jay shouted before firing his own ghostly wail from the top; Dan shouted as he tried to hold the barrier up, his eyes widen and saw his barrier break. He quickly raised his arms trying to defend himself, or at least lessen the impact of The Sound five wail.

" _That won't protect you!_ " Jay increased the power of his wail and saw Dan being struck by all sides, he quickly closed his eyes and managed to create a fifth clone while he continued to focus his wail on Dan.

"His over using his powers" Danny mumbled noticing part of Jay's body was transforming back to his human form.

"Mom! Whirlwind Wail!" the fifth clone shouted at her, "Hurry!"

"What?! I can't do that! If either my guitar or your wail overpowers the other… it could destroy us all!" Ember shouted getting up and staring at the clone.

"Ember! Let's do this!" Danny shouted.

"JAY! MOVE!" Ember shouted.

" _I wasn't sure if I would have been able to_ " Jay stop and quickly flew away, he landed beside his parents and smiled at them.

"Just go! They're only clones! They'll hold Dan in place, GO!" Jay shouted. Danny nodded his head, quickly turning ghost. He took his stance before he fired his ghostly wail; Ember quickly formed a whirlwind of fire and caught the wail. She quickly flew out of the way as the whirlwind of fire suddenly expanded with the wail being enhanced two times its original strength. The whirlwind wail twisted around and struck, Dan and the clones, setting them both on fire from Ember whirlwind of fire! And destroying all sense of hearing and whatever was left that the flames hadn't destroyed.

"Wow!" Aria shouted seeing the Whirlwind wail disappear; Danny walked towards where Dan was and saw a pile of ash, he sighed in relief and knew it was over.

"We did it…." Jay mumbled as he collapsed on his knees, turning back human before passing out.

"Jay!" Ember shouted quickly kneeling down beside him, "Jay!"

"It's alright, Ember" Danny reassured her placing a hand on her shoulder, "He's just passed out from overusing his powers, he'll be fine once he rests"

"Then let's head home," Ember said seeing in relief; Danny nodded and pick up Jay in his arms, he smiled at his family and they all took off.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Forgiveness

 **End**


	9. Forgiveness

**Legacy**

 **Forgiveness**

Jay opened his eyes slightly and saw he was in his bedroom, he blinks a few times and slowly sat up as he held his head.

" _Damn….. what happened?_ " Jay rubs his head slightly and took a moment to process his surroundings, he glances over and saw his mother was sitting beside him with a smile.

"Morning sunshine," Ember said as she sat up and touched his forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"Better…," Jay mumbled and felt weird that she was touching him.

"That's good," Ember said softly as she lowered her hands, "Jay….. I'm sorry for everything I caused you"

"It's alright" Jay mumbled staring at the bed sheets

"No, it's not just alright," Ember said shaking her head slightly, "I was terrible towards you and I shouldn't have! You were an innocent child when we took you in and I treated you like nothing, a monster… I was wrong, I was terribly wrong and I'm so sorry!"

"Was it true….. what you said earlier?" Jay asked softly clenching his fist slightly, "I mean…. How you were treated when you were my age?"

"It was," Ember said sitting down on the bed, "My parents never cared about me….. my father was too busy working to care about his family, and my mother only goal was to make me the _perfect_ housewife. I never wanted the life she wanted me to have, I dreamt of becoming a singer but my parents refused. They never showed me love and they didn't care that I died... After my death I kept up to date with them, my father took a month to realise I was dead! My mother didn't show any emotions or react when she learned about it"

"You mean…. No one missed you?" Jay asked looking up slightly

"Only one….. my aunt Vera," Ember said smiling slightly, "She was the only one who truly missed me when I died, she was the one who cared about me….. she was a mother to me"

"Was? She isn't alive anymore?" he asked

"No…. she died long ago" Ember explained glancing at the ceiling, "Along with my parents"

"Why can't you talk to her in the Ghost Zone?" Jay asked he knew the dead all went to the ghost zone. He could tell she missed her aunt and she wanted to see her again, but if she was in the ghost zone….. she could speak with her once more.

"The Ghost Zone is far more complicated than it seems" Ember explained and poke his cheek, "The Ghost Zone is meant for souls, who have unfinished business with the living or chooses to stay in between"

"In between what?" Jay asked leaning in closer, "If your aunt isn't in the Ghost Zone than where is she?"

"There are four worlds" Ember explained and showed four fingers to him, "Heaven, the Ghost Zone or if you want purgatory, earth or the living, and then the underworld or hell; the four worlds that every soul might face"

"Where's your aunt then? And your parents?" Jay asked. Jay couldn't believe it, he never knew there were four worlds that a soul could go, he always thought there were the Ghost Zone and the human world, and that's it.

"I don't know where they are," Ember said sighing slightly and shaking her head, "It's forbidden for the living or the dead to have knowledge on where others souls are"

"I believe... Your aunt is in heaven" Jay said as he placed his hand on hers, "I believe she found peace… maybe she saw how happy you were and was able to move on"

"Maybe," Ember said nodding her head

"Hm…. Why didn't you leave the Ghost Zone? Did you have the options to leave or any unfinished business?" Jay asked looking down slightly.

"I didn't have any unfinished business with the living... Because I didn't have anyone to start with" Ember said and place her hand on his cheek, "I had the choice but I wanted to stay in the Ghost Zone... I wanted to live my dream of becoming a singer"

"And you found love too," Jay said smiling at her

"I made the right choice to stay here," Ember said and messed his hair, "Don't you think?"

"Yup," Jay said and laugh slightly

"Jay, I promise you treat you better from now on," Ember said and moved her hand away, "You don't have to forgive me….. I just wanted you to know this"

"I forgive you….. mom," Jay said softly and hug her

" _Jay….._ " Ember hesitated for a moment, she rarely hugs Jay or he hugs her but it felt nice. Jay's hugs were similar to Danny's, caring, strong but took care to not crush her, they're hugs were full of love for her.

"I'm sorry," Ember said softly as she embraced him in her arms

"It's alright…," Jay whispered and held her tightly in his arms

 _A few days later_

"Evening, dear" Danny said while he closed the door and kissed her cheek, "Did you have a good day?"

"Yup," Ember said while she placed dinner on the table, "Alright! Dinner is ready"

"Jay! Aria! Dinner!" Danny shouted while he sat down

"I'm glad things are better now" Ember while she placed some food on the plates, "With Jay"

"You kept your promise," Danny said smiling at her and held her hand, "You're a great mother, Ember"

"And you're a great father….. even when I wasn't a good parent," Ember said as she kissed his forehead; Danny smiled and held her side, he kissed her on the lips.

"EW!" Aria shouted and sat down

"Ew?" Danny said raising a brow and parted from his wife, "Just wait until you get a boyfriend"

"Like that would happen," Jay said sitting down as well, "Aria scares boys away!"

"Shut it!" Aria said and threw some mash potato at him

"Hey! Aria, no food fights" Ember said shaking her head slightly

"Wow! You made my favourite dinner" Jay said whipping some potato from his cheek, "Thank you!"

"Your very welcome, Jay" Ember said smiling at him, "I love you"

"I love you too….. all of you," Jay said smiling big at his family

" _My family... I will protect them no matter what_ " Jay stared at his mother, his father, and his sister….. the three people who cared about him and loved him for who he was.

"Now eat up before it gets cold," Ember said

"Alright" Jay nodded and took his fork

 _Don't forget to review!_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 **End**


End file.
